1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices for cameras, and more particularly to a device for displaying the number of film frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a film frame number display device by using 7-segment display elements. In such a display device, while the number of film frames exposed or to be exposed can be recognized as the number itself very advantageously, there is a drawback that as the displayed numeral changes by each exposure, all the seven segments in each digit appears to be flickering. Particularly, when shooting a continuous series of frames at high speed by using a motor drive device, the above-described flickering tendency is intensified, making the display uncomfortable to view.
To eliminate this problem, instead of the 7-segment, use may be made of so-called dots or bar patterns in a bar graph-like array to display the film frame number. In this method, the number of patterns is necessarily equal to the maximum possible number of film frames. Because of the great number of patterns, however, a difficult problem arises in installing them in a compact display device. Even by this method, when in motorized continuous shooting, as the bars change rapidly one by one, there is produced a drawback that the display movement becomes offensive to the eye.
Meanwhile, the necessity of clearly recognizing the number of frames is not very high when the remaining number of frames is many. It is when it has become few that necessity arises